darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
706
Barnabas meets family prankster, Carl, who, determined to learn the family secret, visits Magda at the moment of Edith's death. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood stands deserted. The living have sought refuge elsewhere, leaving an evil spirit to roam the cold empty corridors alone. At The Old House, Barnabas Collins remains in a deep trance. He has employed the mysterious powers of the I-Ching, and gone through the door to the infinite and he has been transported back in time to the year 1897 and this night he has been taken to see the dying matriarch who lives only to tell a terrible secret to a grandson who has been away. Edith Collins sits up in bed, telling her visitor that she understands he has brought her a gift, that she is not used to that kind of thoughtfulness since her husband died some 34 years ago. Barnabas, still standing in the dark, tells her about the heirloom. When Edith asks Barnabas his name and he tells her, a look of concern comes over her face and she asks him to come closer to her. Edith immediately recognizes him, and blurts out that he is the family secret! Barnabas is aghast as she says “We have failed” and tells him to stay away. She tells Barnabas that she knows what he is and she must warn Edward, who arrives just at that time. Edward rushes to Edith’s side, asking Barnabas to leave, which he does. Edith begins to babble as Edward tells her she must reveal the secret to him quickly. Barnabas eavesdrops outside the door, horrified a what she might say. Act I Edward begs Edith to tell him the secret, but her mind is in shock. She looks for Daniel Collins, telling Edward that Daniel told her because he knew it would ruin her life, but he had no choice. Edith says the secret no longer matters, but all she gets out is the word mausoleum. At the Old House, Magda is fixing things up when Barnabas arrives, asking for Sandor. He tells her that she and Sandor must bring the coffin from the mausoleum and make it look like it has been empty for 100 years. Magda answer insolently that she does not understand who would be there or what they would be looking for. Barnabas orders her out. Edith has woken up asking for Judith, asking if she is dead, asking Edward if he has killed her. Barnabas paces in the Foyer, then goes into the Drawing room where Carl Collins sneaks up on him through the secret panel from the West Wing holding a gun to Barnabas’ head. Act II Carl interrogates Barnabas at gunpoint, but the interrogation takes an odd turn and Barnabas takes the defensive. Carl counts to three and pulls the trigger, revealing it is a toy gun with a flag that says “FIB”. Barnabas does not appreciate the joke, so Carl introduces himself, explaining things in Collinwood are boring and he needs distraction. Carl apologizes for Barnabas bad choice of arrival, as everyone is trying to get Edith’s money, then proceeds to ask who he thinks will get it. He says he has no plan to wait on Grandmother’s will to find out where he stands. He offers Barnabas his toy gun to play a prank on Judith before he leaves, but Barnabas graciously declines Carl’s offer. Upstairs, Edith awakes again and asks Edward if she has told him the secret yet. Just as she starts, she sees Daniel Collins ghost (Edward does not) and becomes very frightened. Edward tries to get the secret out of her, but her mind is wandering, back to her wedding, time she begged Daniel to let her and Gabriel live in the Old House, and when the secret was passed on to her. Act III Edith is awake again and she tells Edward that everyone (“Judith, Carl, even Quentin, poor Quentin") is asking about the secret. Edward tells he was upset she let Quentin return but she doesn’t care. Edward hears a noise and catches Barnabas eavesdropping at the door. Edward tells Barnabas Edith is asleep and invites him in, then starts trying to get information from him. At the Old House, Carl pays Magda a visit, asking her to read his Tarot cards and tell him about the will. She tells him there is much money, that everyone will be surprised, and there is murder. She also says that Edith knows what she has done, and will have the last laugh. Back in Edith’s room, Edith awakens, asks Edward for his hand, and then dies, having failed to pass on the secret. Magda continues reading Carl’s cards, telling him that the money will not stay with whoever gets it. She then turns the death card over, and realizes Edith has just died. She tells Carl he will have to wait for the reading of the will and that Edith did not pass on the secret before she died, and that someone, not Edward, knows. She tells him to leave so she can mourn. Edward closes Edith’s eyes, pondering the secret, vowing to find it out if it is the last thing he does! Memorable quotes : Edith: (to Barnabas) You! You are the secret! : Barnabas: Tell me what's wrong! : Edith: Passed on. : Barnabas: No! : Edith: Passed on from generation to generation. You were never to be let out again! We have failed. We have failed! : Barnabas: Mrs. Collins! : Edith: Don't come near me! I must get Edward! I must find Edward and warn him! ---- : Barnabas: Where is your husband? : Magda: Why do you ask me? He is your slave, not mine. ---- : Barnabas: Get your coat and go! : Magda: You're so kind and considerate, worrying about me in the cold. ---- : Carl: Not until you admit it! : Barnabas: Admit what? : Carl: Why, anything you want! Anything that comes to your mind would be interesting to me. As long as it’s the truth. Now, I hate liars, don’t you? I loathe and distrust liars. People are always trying to take advantage of our family. ---- : Edith: You have come for me, I know it! Daniel, keep away from me! I always hated you. You ruined my husband, you were never a father to him. You made us live in this house. I hated it. We wanted to live in The Old House, I begged you. You said "You want to be a Collins, you must live at Collinwood.". T''hat's what you said! I found out what it meant to be a Collins. I found out. Go away from me. Don't come near me, Daniel. If I am dying, I won't go with you! Someone else, not me. Send for someone else. ---- : '''Edith': Are they dancing downstairs? They shouldn't be dancing. Your father is so ill. : Edward: Grandmother, the secret! : Edith: Secret? What secret? Didn't my mother warn you? Never tell Edith a secret. Edith can't help but telling. She must have told you that. I remember she did, on the day of the picnic, the day before our wedding. ---- : Edward: We're not going to waste time discussing Quentin. Needless to say, I was very upset you let him come back. : Edith: Upset? Edward, you’re always upset. ---- : Magda: (sarcastically to Barnabas) Your majesty. ---- : Edith: Judith did kind things for me, but you, Edward, you were not kind. ---- : Carl: You know, things get pretty dead around this place. You have to do something to pass the time, right? : Barnabas: You certainly choose a curious way. Dramatis personae * ← Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins → * ← Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins → * ← Grayson Hall as Magda → * ← John Karlen as Carl Collins → * ← Isabella Hoopes as Edith Collins → Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 707. * First appearance of character Carl Collins. This was the second role played by actor John Karlen in the original series. Story * Edith seems to lose her mind when she realizes that Barnabas has escaped from the Collins mausoleum. * Edith's husband also knew the family secret. * Edith's husband's father was named Daniel. She hated him. He was never a proper father to her husband. Daniel made them live at Collinwood. He refused to let time live at the Old House. He previously appeared in the series during the year 1795 from 431 and will be seen again during the year 1840 from 1111. * There was a picnic the day before Edith's wedding. * Barnabas claims in 1897 that the original Barnabas was his great-great grandfather. * The Old House appears to have less cobwebs than in 701. Magda might have been dusting up. She is seen doing so in one episode. In fact, she is doing so in THIS episode. At the beginning of the scene between her and Barnabas, she is seen straightening up the drawing room, moving a lamp. When Barnabas enters, Magda says, "I was going to arrange everything the way you ordered, Your Majesty." * TAROT CARDS: Magda: The Joker, The Queen, Death. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Edward is in the room with Edith, they say their lines out of order. Edith says, "I hear you," and then Edward says, "Can you hear me, Grandmother?" * When Edward closes Edith's eyes after she has died, he actually just touches her brows, and (dead) Edith closes her eyes. Edward then touches her eyelids. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 706 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 706 - The Cliffhung The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 7060706